Sample and hold circuitry is employed in numerous electronic circuit applications. For example, sample and hold circuitry plays a significant role in analog-to-digital converters. The typical sample and hold circuit includes a switching device, such as a transistor, and a capacitor. A time-varying input signal being sampled is periodically switched to the capacitor, thereby charging or discharging the capacitor, depending on the voltage of the signal as referenced to the voltage, already across the capacitor at the time of the sample. Between each of the sampling intervals is a hold interval during which the voltage level stored on the capacitor represents the signal sample. The stored voltage level for the signal sample can then be fed to the input of a successive circuit.